The Morning After
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is the second in the Forever Love series. It only has four stories in it right now, but with the way that it's being received so far, I may have to add more! R&R, people!


Disclaimer: Nothing is mine but Armad and Matt. I created them. If you like them and want to use them ask. I will most likely let you as long as you credit me. Anyways, this is the sequel to Forever Love. It was also written in 1996 or 97. It is really crappy. But read on anyway!

The Morning After

By Julia

When Kimberly Hart awoke in the morning, she went to her window to smell the wonderful smells of early morning. It was a perfect day to have a picnic in the park. Then she remembered that she wouldn't get to see him for a long time. She went back to the bed and grabbed a tissue. He'd been gone a night. How could she live without him?

Meanwhile, Jason Scott was just awakening. He hadn't slept well, his dreams had all been of Kimberly. That wouldn't be so bad, except for they were also all about how they had to be apart. He sniffled as a tear ran down his cheek. One of the boys he, Zack, and Trini had met when they'd gotten in was standing in the doorway of his room with Zack. ''What's the deal with Jason, man? He's been moping since you all got here.'' His name was Armad, and he was from Africa.

Zack sighed, resigned to telling his new friend. ''He had to leave his girl. They were together for a very long time. He loves her very much, and vice versa. Plus, his best friend Tommy Oliver is back home, too.''

Armad said, ''I'm sorry I made fun, then. I totally understand, my girlfriend and I have been going together for a very long time.''

Zack said, ''Unless you were together for five years, then no, you don't understand. And not only that, but they were in love for a lot longer. Jason and Kimberly are meant to be together. All of us know that, and they do too, but it doesn't seem like it to them. Anyway, go on down to the caf, and I'll see you as soon as I can get Jason to eat some breakfast.''

He entered the room, and opened the curtains, spilling the morning light in. Jason didn't even move. He was sitting on the bed with a picture of Kimberly in his lap. ''Come on, Jase, I know that you're heartbroken right now, but we have to eat breakfast because we have a meeting later. Come on, let's get dressed.'' Zack said.

Trini entered the room, closing the door softly behind her. She was dressed simply in jeans and a yellow tee. ''Jason still won't move?'' She asked Zack.

Zack nodded. ''He won't do anything but sit there. He fell asleep last night by crying. I tried to help him out, but I'm out of ideas.''

In Angel Grove, Kimberly was standing next to Aisha Campbell, the new Yellow Ranger, and Tommy as he was pulling books out of his locker. When Kimberly had left for school, it had felt very strange to not be heading to Jason's to pick him up. When she had gotten to the school, she had headed straight for Jason's old locker. Then she had had to go to hers without him. She sniffled, then tried to wipe her eyes without her friends noticing. She felt miserable, but she didn't want to burden her friends. Tommy saw her, and he said, ''You can cry, Kim, we aren't going to mind.''

She told them she was sorry and ran off to the bathroom. She told Aisha to explain to Ms. Applebee for her as she was running. By the time she had reached the bathroom, she had made a decision. She couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't live without Jason. She knew what she had to do. She washed her face and left the bathroom, going back to Tommy's locker. ''OK. I've got to go to Switzerland. I can't live without Jason anymore.''

Tommy and the others looked at each other. ''Kim, it's a good plan, but where are you going to get the money? You're not exactly Ms. Moneybags.'' Tommy pointed out.

Kimberly nodded. ''I know that, but my Uncle Steve has a plane. If I ask him to, he'll fly me. It's going to be fine, guys. I am sure that they have schools in Switzerland where I can finish high school.''

Tommy could hardly believe this. He could hardly make his mouth move. He felt very disloyal to his best friend. He didn't want her to go because he was in love with Kimberly and a small part of him wanted Kimberly for himself. He knew that it might never happen, but at least if she was here, he'd have a better chance. He hadn't however, planned on this!

Kimberly said, ''I can't live without him. I can't believe I didn't sign up for this with him. I may still be able to see if I can!'' She ran off down the hall, happy.

On the other side of the world, Jason was crying into his pillow. Zack was trying desperately to get him to eat. He had, however, gotten him to get dressed. It was jeans and a muscle shirt, which was a bit casual, but Zack was taking what he could get. It had been hard to get him dressed as it was.

Trini entered the room, carrying a tray with Jason's favorite breakfast on it. ''Jason, I've got your favorite. We've got a meeting soon. Please eat.'' She wheedled.

Jason's only answer was to cry harder into his poor pillow. Zack sighed. ''Jason, please help us out a little bit. I know it seems like we're buggin' you, but we're trying to look out for you.''

Jason's head snapped up off the pillow. ''The only thing that I want right now is Kimberly. So get the hell out!'' He threw a shoe at them. It whizzed past them both and hit the wall.

Trini pulled a reluctant Zack out of their friend's room. Zack sighed again. ''We've got to keep on trying. He has to live without her for now.'' He started down the hall, Trini following.

Armad and his friend Matt were standing on the landing. ''Hey, ya'll. Where's Jason?'' Matt was Austrailian, and had a very sexy accent.

Zack replied, ''He's still upstairs. We couldn't get him to budge. I feel so sorry for him. I know that he doesn't want me to, but I do.''

Armad slipped a note under another friend's door and then straightened up. ''Poor Jason. I feel like I'm in the way, since I don't know you guys. Is he OK?''

Trini replied, ''Well, hes crying in his pillow and he wont eat. Does that answer your question?''

A few hours later, Kimberly was arriving in Switzerland. She knew exactly where to go, since Jason had given her the address so she could write. She hurried to the front desk and asked for his room. The woman gave her the number and she quickly ran towards the stairs. She glanced at her watch. Eleven. It seemed like days since this morning. When she reached the door, she could hear crying from the inside. Zack was trying to convince him to eat something. She opened the door and flew inside.

Zack gasped. ''Kim! Hi, how are you?'' He threw his arms around her in a hug, even though hed only saw her the night before.

She grinned and hurried over to Jason, who was sitting up and wiping his eyes. ''Jason, I love you!'' She squealed and threw her arms around his neck joyfully.

Jason grinned. ''I knew we couldnt stay apart!'' He said as he kissed her long and passionately.

Kimberly kissed him again and laughed. ''Oh, Jason!'' She suddenly turned serious and sank on the bed next to him. ''I have to go back to Angel Grove. Are you going to stay here?'' She looked earnistly into his eyes.

Jason, looking back into his girlfriend's beautiful face, knew what he had to do. ''I know I just got here, but I cant let you leave alone. I love you too much.'' He kissed her again and began packing his things.

Kimberly said, ''I came with Uncle Steve, so he can fly us back in a hurry.''

Zack watched knowingly. He knew from the minute Kimberly had walked through that door, Jason would be leaving. He understood, and he knew Jason would never, ever regret it. He enfolded his oldest friend in a hug. ''Ill miss you. But youre doing the right thing.'' He said, a few tears falling.

Jason hugged back and replied, ''I know. Wheres Trini? I need to say good-bye.'' He picked up his bags.

Zack hugged Kimberly and then sat down on the bed. ''Shes in the caf with Armad and Matt.''

Jason grinned and waved good-bye. They hurried to the cafe and hugged Trini good-bye, and Jason introed Kim to the boys. They said good-bye and told the news. They then hurried to Kims uncles plane.

_If I had to live one night without you _

_if I had to live without you,  
what kind of life would that be?  
Oh, I, need you in my arms need you to hold,  
Youre my world, my heart, my soul,  
if you ever leave, baby you would take away  
everything good in my life,  
And tell me now, _

_How do I live without you,  
I want to know, how do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go, how do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, oh how do I, oh how do I live?  
Without you, thered be no sun in my sky,  
there would be no love in my life,  
thered be no world left for me.  
And baby, I dont know what I would do,  
Id be lost if I lost you, if you ever leave,  
baby you would take away everything real in my life,  
And tell me now, _

_How do I live without you,  
I want to know. How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go, how do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, oh how do I, oh how do I live?  
Please tell me baby,  
How do I go on?  
If you ever leave, baby you would take  
away everything, need you with me  
Baby, dont you know that youre everything  
Real in my life?  
And tell me now,  
how do I live without you? _

_I want to know.  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go, how do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?  
How do I live?  
How do I live without you baby?_


End file.
